


Living in the world without you

by Nikeleit



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Соулмейт АУ. Через множество Вселенных пройдя, мне не нужен мир, в котором нет тебя.Посвящается: Anna_Mouvi, Aquamarine_S, Joker_the_ViolettЕсть замечательный клип с ФБ2014 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvVaVKPSK9o)Меня очень сильно упороло по нему. Увы, я не знаю автора, чтобы сказать ему огромное спасибо, так что...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Канон порушен, да здравствует хэдканон.  
> АНГСТИЩЕ БЕСПРОСВЕТНЫЙ.   
> Много отсылок.   
> Где Завулон, а где Антон - решать вам.  
> The Rasmus - Living in the world without you

***  
\- Взвести курок. По моей команде. _Пять..._  
...гвоздей отделяли мир от хаоса. Забивая их в ссохшееся дерево, легионер отводил глаза. Солнце на Ершалаимом палило с нещадной, невидимой до того дня силой, казалось, даже ветер превратился в раскаленный пустынный суховей. Пышный алый гребень давно покрылся коркой из пыли и соли, ведь именно этого в этом проклятом городе было больше всего. Кровь капала на землю и голова кружилась от запаха поджаривающейся плоти... Тьма, накрывшая ненавидимый прокуратором город, принесла с собой долгожданный для легионера дождь и подарила ему успокоение. Не было покоя лишь в двух местах: на самой вершине Голгофы и во дворце Понтия Пилата. За один день будто состарившись на пятьдесят лет, он смотрел на свое отражение в водах для омовения и губы шептали: "Не уберег"  
\- _Четыре...._   
...пифагорейская справедливость. За пределом всегда следует беспредельное, как за мужским - женское. Четыре свитка на мощеной дороге, удивленный вскрик, горестный стон возницы, опрокинутая амфора с красным вином. Все случилось слишком быстро и никому нет дела до мальчишки в грязной заношенной набедренной повязке под копытами лошади. В дрянной лесной хижине его уже никогда не дождутся назад.  
\- _Три..._  
...существа назначаются, чтобы навсегда запечатать дух Артура на острове Авалон. Меч покоится в руках, которые уже никогда не поднимутся. Артур насмешливо смотрит в небо из склепа будто живой. Горестные сопроводители покидают последнюю обитель Великого Короля и лишь один из них, плотнее запахнувшись в мантию, до рези и слез из глаз, смотрит на остров из отплывающей лодки, пока тот не превращается в размытую точку.  
\- _Два..._  
...года требуется Бывшему Светлому магу Антону Городецкому, чтобы вновь влиться в среду обычных людей. Он просыпается от кошмаров по ночам, глушит воспоминания водкой и сигаретами, травит себя звонками и смс-ками на знакомый номер, но прекрасно знает, что никто не возьмет трубку и не ответит. Завулон смотрит на него с фотографии, вульгарно обтянутой черной лентой. Выдержать многовековую борьбу с Гесером, но проиграть одержимой Абсолютной. Страшна не смерть, страшно то, что Надежде нисколечки не стыдно и она выбрасывает отца из жизни также, как это сделали Светлана, Гессер и прочие. Вся жизнь как посттравматический синдром: шоковое состояние иногда заставляет его вспоминать россыпь неловких моментов. Цепь на шее, смерть Алисы, совместные задания с Дневным Дозором, борьба за Егора, хищные, метящие поцелуи украдкой, зашифрованная переписка и вкус дорогого крепкого вина. Через два года, два месяца, два дня и два часа Антон Городецкий засыпает на заснеженном кладбище, рядом с вычурной надгробной плитой, которая скрывает могилу с пустым гробом, и умирает от алкогольной интоксикации и обморожения.  
\- _Один..._  
....учитель объясняет, что первая планета к Солнцу - это Меркурий, поэтому им стоит запомнить, что на экскурсию нужно прийти в непроницаемом для солнечных лучей скафандре. Виктор смотрит на учителя с немым обожанием в глазах: пожалуй, космография является единственным предметом в академии, который он посещает с особым рвением. Учитель ловит его внимательный взгляд и смущается, слишком быстро отводя взгляд. По классу разносятся смешки, когда Константин Юрьевич выносит из шкафа допотопную модель глобуса и ставит на стол, бережно сдувая пылинки. Он делает глоток из стакана на своем столе и крутит шар вокруг оси, но тот вскоре соскакивает со старых, разболтавшихся штырьков и катится по классу. "Космограф глобус пропил!" шутят в классе, пока Виктор поднимает глобус и словно величайшую ценность передает учителю, на минуту задерживая дыхание, чувствуя тепло его пальцев. Он обещает себе признаться ему сразу же после экскурсии и гори оно все синим пламенем после этого, но не успевает. По дороге к Меркурию их экспедиционную капсулу пробивает сошедший с траектории астероид.  
\- _Ноль..._  
...колесо Сансары замыкается. Свободный от всех предрассудков и условностей, новый родившийся человек осторожно ступает по Земле, крепко держа за руку старшего брата. Вокруг них носится пес, лаем пугая голубей. Он смотрит на мир и улыбается, руками собирая горы кленовых листьев, окрашенных в огненные цвета, не замечая как пачкается куртка.  
\- Вааадя, - тянет он, дергая старшего за палец.  
\- Горе ты мое, опять перепачкался, - старший заботливо стирает носовым платком грязь со щеки. Куртку и выстирать можно. - Осторожнее надо быть, Глебка.  
Мелкий улыбается и запихивает замерзшими ручками самый яркий лист в волосы брату.   
...  
Пуля прошивает сердце навылет.   
Глупо взмахнув руками, Антон Городецкий просыпается от крика. Рядом, на тумбочке зажигается ночник, и, хмурый, и так плохо спящий Завулон, кладет ладонь на его плечо.  
\- Антош, что такое?  
\- Ничего, просто.. кошмар, - Городецкий тяжело дышит, крепко сжимая пальцы Темного мага на своем плече. Приснилось. Только лишь глупый сон, - и неожиданно для себя просит. - Почитай мне, пока я не усну?  
Артур качает головой, но встает с постели, достает из шкафа книгу, удобнее устраивается на постели, перебирая мокрые от пота волосы Антона, и шелестит страницами, бережно убирая закладку.  
\- Не знаешь ты, каким бы раем я оградил тебя. Рай был у меня в душе, я бы насадил его кругом тебя! Ну, ты бы меня не любил, - и пусть, ну что же? Всё и было бы так, всё бы и оставалось так...  
Под его мерный голос Антон засыпает, прижавшись щекой к груди, не видя как в самом правдивейшем из всех отражений - отражении оконного стекла, Хена безмолвно следит за наложенной иллюзией, а в корзине, рассыпавшись тысячью осколков, лежит разбитая фотография в рамке с траурной черной лентой.


End file.
